The Wrong Father
by Bottou-chan
Summary: What would happen if Recca had been raised by Mori Kouran and Kurei was found by Hanabishi Shigeo?
1. The Wrong Father

**The Wrong Father**

**Part One**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

OK... this is the first part of a new fic I'm trying, based on wondering, "What would happen if Hanabishi had found Kurei, and Recca had ended up with Mori Kouran?" Hope you like it!

-Bottou-chan

======

Kagero's hands smoothly and effortlessly went through the motions as she murmured the proper incantation for Time Manipulation. It was a forbidden spell, and would bring on an unwanted immortality to the manipulator, but she had to save her baby from the Oni's murdering forces... A bright, glowing light shone forth as the portal opened and she raised her son, Recca, up to it. He slowly floated upwards...

From nowhere suddenly leapt Kurei. Although he was still young, he had already gained the reputation of being a demon child. He, like Recca, had the power of Flame, inherited from their father, Ohka. But Kurei's Flame was a cursed one, and he had been rejected as the next leader in favor of his younger half-brother. The boy had tried to murder Recca, unsuccessfully-- how had he escaped from the jail in which he had been imprisoned?

The thoughts flew through Kagero's mind as she tried to stop Kurei. He had a wicked gleam in his eye, and was clutching a sword. But he, too, was swept into the time portal. And as her concentration was broken, it swallowed itself shut. Kagero stood in wide-eyed horror as she realized what had happened. She had sent poor, helpless Recca and a vengeful Kurei into the future alone... a pain shot through her stomach as one of the Oni's soldiers attacked her. But it didn't matter now... it was impossible for her to die...

****

400 years later

****

Hanabishi was walking through the rain, on the way home from the convenience store.

A bright light shone from behind him. Hanabishi's normally squinty eyes opened wide with surprise as he found himself staring into the exit-end of Kagero's time-portal. A child-sized object dropped from it, landing hard on the street. A sword clattered to the sidewalk next to its unmoving shape.

Concerned, Hanabishi moved over to investigate. No one else was around. No one else had seen this happen. And yet... there it was. An unconscious child, maybe five or six, with a torn, dirty, sooty kimono which reeked of smoke. His head was cut and bleeding.

_I can't leave the kid in the street like this_, thought Hanabishi. He easily scooped up the child into his arms, retrieved the sword, and continued on towards his home nearby.

****

The boy awoke to find himself in a warm bed. His head ached horribly, but it was bandaged. His regular clothing was nowhere to be seen, but he was wearing a man's T-shirt. He reached up and tentatively touched the bandage on his head.

"You're awake," remarked a gruff voice that was trying to be kind. The boy looked up at his rescuer. "I'm Hanabishi... what's your name? What happened to you?"

The boy stared at his own knees. "I don't know," he said, pondering the thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"You got a nasty bump on the head," agreed Hanabishi. "Perhaps in a little while, it'll come back to you. Do you remember your name?"

"Kurei," answered the boy, after a brief contemplation. "I think it's Kurei... but I'm not sure."

Hanabishi laid the sword gently in Kurei's hands. "This was on the ground with you," he said, and moved off to the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat.

For some reason, just holding the sword flooded the little boy with overwhelming feelings of bitterness and hopelessness and anger. Yet frutstratingly enough, he couldn't figure out why it made him feel that way. His eyes filled with helpless tears. In disgust, he hurled the sword across the room, and it slid harmlessly into a corner.

Hanabishi returned with a bowl of soup and noticed the boy crying on the bed. "Don't do that," he said, awkwardly. He wasn't used to dealing with small children. "Don't cry... I'll take care of you, and I'll try and find your family."

Kurei wiped his face on the blanket and looked up at his benefactor. "You will?" he asked cautiously, accepting the soup.

"Yeah," agreed Hanabishi. "And until I figure out where you're from, I'll take care of you." He awkwardly leaned over and gave the small boy a hug.

Kurei reveled in it. For some reason, it seemed to be a sensation that he hadn't felt in quite a while and had missed desperately.

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



	2. Default Chapter Title

**The Wrong Father**

**Part Two**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

****15 years later****

Kurei waited patiently by the doors to the Science Building. She would be coming out through these doors... she always did at this time. He kept his eye on the crowd as they milled by.

"Kurenai!" he called when he spotted her. She raised her hand in greeting, and went towards him."Hanabishi," she answered, smiling. "What are you up to?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go to a tea shop after your classes today," he suggested.

"Not today, I can't," she apologized. "I've got to go to the high school and tutor this afternoon."

"How boring," said Kurei, shaking his head and smiling. "How'd you get involved in that?"

"The Honors program," she explained, brushing her bangs from her forehead. "The Math Society has volunteered to do a special tutoring program to help high-school students with their homework after-hours. I've got two very nice girls that I'm helping out." She gave him a sideways glance and added, "You might try volunteering. You're an excellent student, and you have time on your hands."

Kurei shook his head. "I don't think so... but I'll keep it in mind. Perhaps we can meet up after your session with them is over."

Kurenai nodded. "That would be nice," she agreed. "Meet me at the high school around six, then." She waved and continued on to her next class.

****

Kurei sat on a bench outside the high school, studying his biology notes. Kurenai should be out soon, but he had figured this would be a good time to get a little work done. There would be a test the next week.

He highlighted an important passage and heard voices in the distance. Kurei glanced up. There was Kurenai, walking cheerfully with two younger girls. One had purple hair, the other had brown hair.

"Thank you!" said the brown-haired one. "That really helped today."

The purple-haired one nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah," she agreed. "You explain it so much better than sensei does."

"Well, you can thank me by doing well on the quiz tomorrow," smiled Kurenai. "Study hard!" She waved goodbye to the purple-haired girl, and walked towards Kurei. The brown-haired one tagged along with her.

"Hanabishi, meet Yanagi-chan," said Kuenai. "She lives near the tea shop... we can give her a ride, can't we?"

Kurei looked at the younger girl and shrugged indifferently. "No problem," he said. It wouldn't be out of the way, and it wouldn't be like the girl was going to interfere with their tea.

"Nice to meet you," Yanagi replied politely.

****

"...And turn left here," instructed Yanagi. Kurei obliged.

They were in a residential area, and he absently noticed a group of small boys playing ball. Suddenly, the ball was kicked into the street, and one of the boys raced to get it. Kurei quickly braked to a stop, but an oncoming car wasn't lucky enough to see what was happening. In a split second, the little boy had been hit by the front of the car and was knocked to the ground.

Yanagi gave a little shriek and leapt from the car, running to the little boy. The car which had been unfortunate enough to hit him sped up and raced away.

Kurenai shouted something and jumped from the passenger's seat, making her way towards the little boy lying in the street. Kurei growled under his breath, and wrote down the license plate number before he joined the other two. The boy's friends ran over, making a small crowd.

Yanagi was kneeling by the boy's unconscious form. His body was scratched up from the asphalt of the street, and it looked like his leg was broken. She seemed to be concentrating very hard, and ran her fingers lightly over his injuries. By the time a large group of concerned mothers had reached the scene, the boy was awake and sitting up, complaining loudly. There was no sign of the broken leg, and even his scratches had been healed.

Kurei and Kurenai looked at each other. What was this girl capable of?

****

"And so you're sure about this?" Mori Kouran looked through the photographs.

"I've had it confirmed from a number of sources," replied the man. "The boy was badly injured, but in only a matter of minutes, he was as though nothing had happened."

Mori Kouran pondered the thought as he continued to inspect the photos. "She looks like an ordinary girl. But if it's true that she has these powers... I want them." He looked at the circle of faces surrounding him. "Perhaps she is the key to my immortality." He handed the sheaf of photos to a sixteen-year-old boy standing next to him.

"Recca," he said. "I want her. Get this girl for me."

Recca nodded. He had two members of his Uruha in mind for this one.

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



	3. Default Chapter Title

**The Wrong Father**

**Part Three**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

Okay... this one brings everyone up to speed on what happens with Recca. BTW, in the manga, Tsukino was really Mori Kouran's wife, and had found & brought up Kurei. Mori Kouran used her like he used Kurenai. Also, Recca tamed Saiha first... but here, I gave him Nadare first because it just seemed more appropriate. ^_^ Enjoy!-Bottou-chan 

* * *

The dark-haired woman gazed sadly into the ball she held in her hands. A swirling, hazy image faded from view and she tucked it safely away. She wished that it wasn't true... but the Eikai Ball never lied. As much as she hated to interfere, something had to be done.

Hundreds of years had passed since she had done the time manipulation. Back when she was known as Kagero. Back when she was with Ohka, before the Oni had visited their village to destroy them. Now, she was known as Kage Houshi, and she had been wandering around Japan in a seemingly endless wait for the two boys' arrival. The Eikai ball had helped her tremendously with this. To keep attention away from herself, she had never remained for too long in one place. Five years spent in Yokohama, six years in Kamakura. Three years in Kobe, then five years in Kyoto. A few in Tokyo, a few in Hiroshima, a few in Osaka, a few in Nagasaki. And then repeat the cycle. Never long enough for her neighbors to notice that she never aged. And yet long enough for her to make friends and acquaintances, which she could never keep for long. It had been four hundred years of sadness, bitterness, and loneliness. And uncertainty.

Until fifteen years ago. A kind woman by name of Tsukino had run across the baby Recca by chance, and had taken him in. She was married to a very powerful person, by name of Mori Kouran. Kage Houshi wished for the best for her son, and how could she be a good mother if she was unable to even touch the boy again? Tsukino and her husband seemed to have vast resources at hand which Kage Houshi lacked herself, but seemed to ensure a good future for her son. It had been a heart-wrenching decision to make, but she had remained where she was, instead of yielding to the impulse of running to claim her baby. Tsukino seemed to need Recca just as much as Recca needed Tsukino. It was touching, watching the joy he brought into the formerly sad woman's life. Kage Houshi couldn't help but be envious as she spent hours gazing into the Eikai ball, watching the two.

Recca was three when his Flame reappeared for the first time. Kage Houshi happened to be gazing into the ball when it happened. Recca had been caught playing in a potted plant, and he was very dirty. A servant was supposed to give him a bath, but Recca refused to cooperate. He threw a temper tantrum, and in the midst of his fit, a tiny flame burst from his hand and burned the servant. Word spread quickly to his foster parents and amongst the other servants. And suddenly, Mori Kouran took a newfound interest in him which hadn't been noticable before.

Time passed. Recca was now five. Even at this young stage, he could control one of the dragons: Nadare. Kage Houshi wasn't surprised. Nadare, according to the Hokage history, had been one of the kinder and more pleasant leaders. Mori Kouran had begun to take a more active part in the raising of Recca, to the eventual exclusion of Tsukino. He had banished her to a small, isolated house which he mockingly called the "Moon Palace". Mori Kouran encouraged Recca to develop his skills and hone them further, to become more powerful.

Kage Houshi had watched this part of the proceedings intently. It had been a turning point for Recca, she decided in retrospect. Tsukino had become a hostage, with a tiny bomb implanted inside her. Recca was made to practice, practice, and practice some more. Or else something would happen to his beloved mother... It had taken Kage Houshi great effort to refrain from interfering then. _I should have,_ she thought bitterly. _But I didn't..._

She had sat and watched. Watched as her son lost the things he loved. Watched as her son was encouraged to throw aside his emotions. Watched as her son became Mori Kouran's machine. It had hurt. It had hurt terribly.

She had also been keeping track of Kurei during this time. He had been found by a fireworks manufacturer named Hanabishi Shigeo. He wasn't particularly affluent, and tended to smoke around the fireworks. But Kurei had enjoyed a relatively normal childhood... he had attended school like other boys, and was now midway through college. Kurei tended to be a loner, but had one good friend: his girlfriend. He, like his half-brother, had discovered his powers of Flame early on, but unlike Recca, had lacked the incentive to develop them.

Kage Houshi sighed and prepared herself for the ordeal. She didn't want to interfere... she had spent the last ten years making excuses to herself why she shouldn't become involved in Recca's life. But she could no longer stand seeing what her son was becoming.

It was time for things to be changed.

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



	4. Default Chapter Title

**The Wrong Father**

**Part Four**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

Kurei and Kurenai walked down the street. Kurei was swinging a plastic bag of groceries at his side in one hand; with the other, he held Kurenai's hand. Hanabishi had sent them to the store to fetch a few necessities for tomorrow's dinner. Ordinarily, he would have driven the short distance, but it was such a lovely night, and it was only a few blocks. The couple had decided it was a perfect evening for a walk. Even though it was still relatively early in the night, no one else was out and about. The only sounds was the low murmur of their conversation, the clicking of their shoes across the pavement, and the soft jangle of the bangle-bracelets on Kurei's wrist. Kurenai had always pestered him why he wore them. He had always laughed off her questions and made up some excuse. He wasn't comfortable, telling her that he felt bad things would happen if he took them off. It seemed as though he had always worn them.

There was a movement in the shadows ahead of him, and Kurei tensed. The neighborhood wasn't the most pleasant one; still, he had established long ago that he was not one to mess with. The local idiot street toughs had learned to leave him alone. He, by himself-- he wouldn't have worried. But this time, Kurenai was with him. Squeezing her hand reassuringly, Kurei kept his pace steady, but his senses were fully focussed.

A woman in a black dress stepped out into his path. "Kurei," she said calmly.

Kurei looked at her indifferently. She didn't look like some adoloscent idiot gang member. Early twenties, perhaps... She was now standing under a streetlamp, and he noticed two small moles under her bottom lip. "I don't believe I know you," he said. _And I don't plan on knowing you, either,_ he mentally added, but refrained from saying so out loud. Hanabishi had taught him to be relatively polite to women.

"You don't remember me," said the woman, "But I remember you very well. You may call me Kage Houshi." She watched with narrowed eyes as he tried to walk past her. She intercepted the couple. "Stop. Show me your Flame," she instructed.

Kurei raised his eyebrow. _How does she know?_ he wondered in surprise. His Flame was a carefully guarded secret. Not even Kurenai had seen it. On occasion, he would bring it out as his own personal amusement, but there was no way a complete stranger would know of its existence... He stopped dead in his tracks. Keeping his voice calm, he replied, "I have no idea what you're talking of."

Kurenai nodded. "I think you're confusing him with someone else," she said hesitantly. She uncomfortably tugged on Kurei's hand, but he remained still.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you have this strange ability? Your blue Flame? Let me describe it to you. It's a cold Flame that burns. I know all about it. I can tell you about it, and why. And I can help you control it better, and become stronger. Show it to me."

Kurei considreed. "No."

"You are a Flame Master. There is another. You are destined to meet, and to fight. If you don't improve your natural talents, you will surely die," warned Kage Houshi. "Show it to me."

He shook his head. "I really have no time for this nonsense," he answered, and took a step forward.

Faster than he thought possible, she had drawn a knife and viciously slashed Kurenai in the leg. The girl shrieked. Kage Houshi grabbed her, with the knife blade resting gently against Kurenai's neck. "Maybe I was wrong," she said coldly. "But if that's the case, I must dispose of you both. Beginning with her."

"Let her go," said Kurei, his voice choking. Something inside him was raging suddenly. He wondered vaguely where the intense, fiery feeling had come from... "Let her go."

Kage Houshi grinned mockingly at him. "After I'm finished with you two, even your little high-school friend won't be able to help you," she sneered.

Kurei glared at her, seething. This woman knew too much... how did she know so much? "Don't even," he said in a low voice, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Wouldn't I?" purred Kage Houshi. To make her point, she gave Kurenai a few light jabs along the neck with the knife. The girl whimpered in fear.

Kurei dropped the bag of groceries. Oranges went rolling across the sidewalk, and he was crunching packets of Ramen underfoot, but he no longer noticed and no longer cared. He raised the arm with the bangles on it and a cold, eerie-looking blue flame flickered across his fingers. At first, it was a tiny, inconsequential flame, but it seemed to feed upon his anger and rage and grew. "I said **NOOOOO!!!!**" he yelled in anger, flinging the Flame towards his oppressor. It sped across the short distance, growing larger and larger, even after it had left his hand.

Kage Houshi's eyes lit up. Was it with pleasure? Satisfaction? Kurei couldn't tell; he was too angry to see properly. The woman shoved Kurenai out of the way, and accepted the brunt of the attack. The flame faded from view, and Kurei and Kage Houshi were left staring at each other in theaftermath.

"I suggest that your girlfriend see a doctor," said Kage Houshi coolly. "And I also suggest that you practice more. That was a pathetic attempt. You shall see more of me in the future. Be prepared next time."

She vanished into the shadows, leaving Kurei staring at where the woman had been.

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



	5. Default Chapter Title

**The Wrong Father**

**Part Five**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

Domon peeked through the glass window in the schoolroom's door. There she was... the love of his life! and sometime rival, Fuuko. He exhaled impatiently. Curse this after-school tutoring... it made things so much more difficult in order to just "happen" to walk by and go home with her.

"Ishijima?" inquired a voice. An adult voice.

He gulped as he turned around. Drat. He was going to be punished for loitering around school after-hours... he hoped he wouldn't get detention. His mother would kill him... Fuuko might, too.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked humbly. Those who knew him as "Domon the Oni" or "Da Strongest" wouldn't have recognized this meek person, submitting quietly to the authority-figure before him.

He wondered vaguely why this teacher knew him by name. He had never seen her before.

"I am Kage Houshi," said the woman. She inclined her head towards the trio inside the classroom, who were oblivious to fact they were under discussion. "I notice you're a very strong young man." Domon beamed.

"I also notice you've been watching Kirisawa Fuuko," Kage Houshi added.

Domon's eyes widened in horror. Was this woman implying that she thought he was going to stalk Fuuko and hurt her? Never! He opened his mouth in protest. "Fuuko-chan isn't just any girl. On a good day, she can---" he began, but clamped his mouth shut as Kage Houshi continued, ignoring his comments on Fuuko's character.

"Kirisawa is in danger. A young man by name of Kurei is often seen hanging around Kirisawa's tutor." Kage Houshi's eyes were stern and cold. "This Kurei is a very dangerous man, who would do serious harm to Kirisawa if given half the chance. He is currently plotting to attack her soon."

Domon clenched his fists in rage, completely forgetting what he had said earlier about Fuuko's capable character. "Just point him out," he snarled. "No one will get away with that!"

Kage Houshi smiled to herself and reached into a pocket. She withdrew a small ring. "This is the Saturn's Ring," she said. "If you wear it, your strength will be greatly increased. I want you to go out and practice with it. In the near future, it will be of necessity to protect your friends."

Domon grabbed the ring and nodded. "Hai!" he said, a determined look set on his face. "When that Kurei dares show up around here, I'll show **him** a thing or two!" He raced off to the schoolyard, hoping there would be someone with whom he could pick a fight. 

* * *

Fuuko was walking home after the tutoring session. Funny, Domon wasn't waiting around today. She smiled to herself. He always thought he was so clever, pretending to just happen to bump into her... She wondered vaguely where he had gone.

"Fuuko," said a voice. The girl turned around to see a woman dressed in black.

"Yeah?" inquired Fuuko.

"My name is Kage Houshi, and I have some distressing news to tell you," the stranger said. "That girl in your tutoring session, Yanagi, is in danger."

Fuuko's eye twitched. Who would dare hurt someone as harmless as Yanagi? They weren't particularly good friends-- they hadn't even met before Kurenai had tutored them. But it was the thought that counted.

"The man who has targeted her is named Kurei," Kage Houshi continued calmly. "He is a man of interesting powers and capabilities."

"It doesn't matter," said Fuuko flatly. "I'll flatten him into the ground."

Kage Houshi laughed. "You don't understand at all. He has powers beyond your comprehension. He is a Flame Master, and as such, it would be foolish to go up against him with nothing but those little needles you seem to favor."

Fuuko looked a bit concerned. How did this woman know her weapon of choice? It seemed she had been doing her homework...

"This is the Fuujin," said Kage Houshi, withdrawing it from her pocket. "I'll lend it to you, for the purpose of defending your classmate."

"What an ugly thing," laughed Fuuko. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it."

"Don't laugh until you see what it's capable of," warned Kage Houshi, with a smile. She put it on, and with one easy motion, had lopped a nearby tree in half with a sharp blade of wind.

Fuuko's eyes widened. "It looks interesting," she murmured. "Show me how it's used..."

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



	6. Default Chapter Title

**The Wrong Father**

**Part Six**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

"Recca," said Mori Kouran ominously. "Why hasn't your Uruha fetched my little Healer for me by now?"

Recca looked coldly at his father. "It's only been a few days," he said, turning his back on the older man. "And the Uruha have been out managing your other affairs."

Raiha quickly stepped in with a better explanation. "Mokuren and Jisho took care of those members of the Yakuza who were giving us trouble. Neon and Genjuro have done follow-up on that little group in Kyoto who was infringing on your territory. Magensha and Gashekuro have been in Kobe since last week, wrapping up on that clean-up job you ordered to have done." He glanced at Recca. "And Recca and I have been taking care of things here. Everyone's been keeping busy."

Mori Kouran gazed off into space. "See that it gets taken care of in the near future," he said, and left the room.

"Recca," said Raiha, after the man had departed. "Perhaps it would be better to move that one up on the schedule."

Recca glanced at Raiha coldly. "I do things at my leisure." 

* * *

It was night. Kurei stood in the schoolyard of the high school, feeling impatient. He wouldn't have ordinarily responded to such a summons, but this was for Kurenai. Yanagi had called and told him she had heard something important on the phone, concerning Kurenai's safety, and to come to the schoolyard.

But Yanagi wasn't here.

Kurei heaved an exasperated sigh. Why _would_ she be here, anyways, at this time of night? He mentally kicked himself for playing the fool. That prank caller must be laughing hysterically by now... he began to walk over to his car, when he spotted the girl coming towards him.

"Yanagi," he called, raising his hand. She waved back.

"Hello!" she smiled, and ran up to him. "You said you wanted to see me." Yanagi looked up at him expectantly.

Kurei shook his head. "I thought _you_ wanted to see _me_," he objected.

Yanagi seemed puzzled. "No... you told me that Kurenai had left some notes with you for the study-group."

"It seems like we've both been the victim of prank callers," suggested Kurei, feigning cheerfulness. Inside, he was scowling darkly. If he ever tracked down the person who had wasted his time... "Get in the car," he suggested. "I'll take you home. I'm sorry that you got dragged out here this time of night."

"Arigatou," said Yanagi, still confused.

"NO!" came a loud voice. "Yanagi-chan, **DON'T** get in the car with him!"

The two turned around to see a very angry-looking purple-haired girl. She had something on her wrist. Something strange and white... it tugged at the edges of Kurei's memory, but he could not place it.

"Why not?" inquired Kurei calmly. "Come on, Yanagi, let's go." He held the door open for her.

"I said, **_DON'T_**!" exclaimed Fuuko. She raised her arm in anger, and lashed out. A blade of wind sliced out at Kurei, who stood in shock. He took the full force of it and staggered back a step or two.

"Get out of here, Yanagi," he said, pushing her to the side. "Go hide somewhere." To Fuuko, he called, "I'd suggest that you stop now, before you get hurt." The words were kind enough, but there was enough edge to them to imply that he wasn't about to hold back on her. Even if she was only a high school student.

Fuuko was past listening to him. "Fight me," she said. "If you want to pick on a poor, defenseless creature like Yanagi-chan, you've got to get past me, first." She punctuated the remark with another blast of the Fuujin Kamatachi.

Kurei dodged it this time. He found himself slowly growing angry. How **DARE** those people send him on a wild-goose-chase to the school? How **DARE** those people drag Yanagi out there, too? At this time of night? And how **DARE** this psychotic stranger attack him for no apparent reason at all? He was baffled by her power, yet found it disturbingly similar to his own. He felt like he ought to know why, yet the memories eluded him. This only fueled his anger as he summoned his Flame.

He didn't speak a word as he directed it towards Fuuko. He had never used it on a person before his encounter with Kage Houshi, and he would have been hesitant if it had not been for Kurenai's part in the scenario. This time, however, he didn't care about restraining himself. The girl should be taught not to pick random fights like this.

The blue Flame was blown apart by the Fuujin's power. "Is that all you have?" she laughed scornfully. "Please! Kage Houshi had led me to believe that you were actually _strong_!" She gave him a mocking smile. "I'll tear you apart," she informed him calmly. "For what you planned to do to Yanagi."

"I planned to take her **HOME**!" growled Kurei, shooting out another Flame. The mention of the name of Kage Houshi had inflamed his anger even more. The Flame was bigger this time, and not as easily disposed of. Kurei noticed this with a certain amount of grim satisfaction. The more he used this power of his, the stronger it became.

_I wonder what it would have been like, if I'd spent my life training,_ he mused absently. His attention was roughly drawn back to the situation when he noticed Fuuko gearing up for another attack. He tried to meet it head-on with another Flame. It glowed intensely as the two met.

Outside the school gates, Domon stood speechless. Kage Houshi had informed him that Kurei had made an attack on Fuuko's life, and he had made all haste to get here. He hadn't expected the situation he was now confronted with.

With a bellow of rage, he charged towards Kurei.

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



	7. Default Chapter Title

**The Wrong Father**

**Part Seven**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

Kurei lowered himself painfully onto his bed. He was going to be feeling the after-effects of _that_ evening for a while... He shifted his weight carefully to his side. It had been an ordeal, to say the least. Looking back, he wasn't quite sure how he had managed to survive it. Even if they were only high-school kids...

This wasn't comfortable. He turned ever-so-slightly to a better position. He had rapidly improved against the girl, and had almost taken her out with a particularly good shot. It had severely injured her leg. But before he could follow it up, her giant mohawked friend had come barreling onto the scene. He was past reasoning with-- Kurei couldn't have made him believe that she had attacked first, even if he had tried. It was like Kage Houshi had taken over their minds...

It had taken a superhuman effort, but he had managed to defeat the both of them. Kurenai was going to get an earful about this in the morning...

He fell asleep plotting what he could do to Kage Houshi when he next saw her.

****

It was nearly midnight. Mikagami was walking from the video store. He had nearly forgotten to return the video games he had rented. Fortunately, he had barely managed to avoid the late fees.

A woman in a black dress was walking towards him, carrying an unconscious figure with some degree of difficulty.

"Young man! Excuse me," said the woman, stopping him as he passed by. "But could you give me a hand? This girl is surprisingly heavy."

Mikagami didn't want to be detained, but he stopped short when he recognized the girl. It was one of the lower-classmen at his school, Sakoshita Yanagi. The one he had been silently watching since her first semester here, because she looked so stunningly similar to his dead sister, Mifuyu.

"I'll help," he said shortly. "What happened to her?"

"Oh, it was so terrible," said the woman, looking worried. "She was over at the school, and there was a fight. A girl and a boy there had things... I don't know, they were called madogou, or somesuch... and this man wanted them. They were fighting over them. This poor girl got caught in the crossfire, and I was walking past. I just wanted to get her far away from the school, but I don't know where she lives."

"This is nowhere near her home," said Mikagami flatly.

"Oh! So you know where she lives? Are you a friend of hers?"

"Yes," admitted Mikagami, not looking at the older woman. He didn't want to admit that Yanagi only knew him by reputation, and they had never really spoken. "My place is much closer. I can take care of her until she wakes up."

"I don't think she'll remember much of what happened," said the woman, as they walked towards Mikagami's apartment together. She silently thanked her grandfather, who had taught her the technique to ensure the memory loss. "But she wasn't too much hurt in the fight."

"The man who wanted the madogou," said Mikagami casually. "What was his name?"

"I think it was Hanabishi Kurei," said the woman, pretending to think it over. "Yes, I do believe one of them called him that."

****

Kurenai frowned, perplexed. "That makes absolutely no sense," she said, over lunch the next day. "Why would they do such a thing? And how?"

"It was that thing on her hand," explained Kurei, not sure of how to describe it. "A whitish bracelet armband thing... she stopped when I broke this large crystal in the center of it."

"But why would they attack you?" persisted Kurenai.

"Why would Kage Houshi attack us?" he replied, moodily staring into his teacup. "But she was behind both attacks."

Kurenai stood up reluctantly. "I have to go to class," she said. She leaned over and gave Kurei a quick kiss on the forehead. "Take care of yourself," she said in concern.

****

Koganei stared intently at his opponent. Would she go to the right... or would she choose the left? "The left, the left, the left," he willed.

She chose the right.

A look of relief crossed her face. "Yahhhh, you're the Old Maid!" Ganko exclaimed, reveling in her cardplaying skills.

"Yahhhh!" he replied derisively. "It's just a game."

"Yeah, and I won!" said Ganko proudly. She snuggled up in Reira's lap. Reira patted Ganko on the head in her most congratulatory way.

"So what?" replied Koganei, pretending he didn't care. "You're such a kid."

"So are you."

"Not as much as you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

"You're such a kid!"

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

The arrival of Raiha managed to stop the potentially infinite debate.

"Koganei! There you are... Mori Kouran wants you and Mokuren to see about a little task..."

The boy jumped up, pleased at a chance to escape from Ganko. Just because they were the two youngest members of the Uruha, didn't mean he had to babysit her all the time. Let her go play with her dolls...

"Sounds good!" he said. "Is Mokuren back already? I thought he was dealing with the Yakuza."

"He'll be back tomorrow," answered Raiha. "But I wanted to get you fully informed about everything before then. You can tell Mokuren when he gets back."

Koganei nodded. "What kind of a job is it?" he asked, trying to mask the hesitation in his voice. He disliked killing people... those jobs were best left to his partner. Now, damaging people... he didn't mind that as much. Especially if they gave him a good fight in the process. He picked up his Kougan Anki and trotted alongside Raiha, swinging it cheerfully. He hadn't had a good fight in a very long time.

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



	8. Default Chapter Title

**The Wrong Father**

**Part Eight**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

Kurenai pulled Kurei by the hand towards their destination. "Well? What do you think?" she inquired.

"A picnic?" he asked, blankly.

"A _leisurely_ picnic," she corrected him. "By the fountain. On the grass. Nice and calm and peaceful. You've been having such a horrid time of things recently, you need a chance to unwind." Kurenai smiled proudly at her handiwork: a blanket spread on the grass by the fountain, a small cooler containing sandwiches and drinks, and a frisbee handy in case he got restless from too much tranquility. She stepped behind Kurei and wrapped her arms contentedly around his waist. "I did it for you," she reminded him gently, burying her face in the back of his sweater.

"Thank you," replied Kurei, smiling. He squeezed her wrists in acknowledgement, and they stood there peacefully for several moments before sitting down to enjoy their picnic.

They had left campus in favor of a nearby local park. Kurei thought that it was a little too close to the high school for comfort, but refrained from saying so. Instead, he asked if she was going to miss any classes because of this. She laughed and shook her head no. "My next class isn't for two more hours. So don't worry about a thing. Relax and enjoy yourself."

A figure was watching from the bushes. Unlike the two he was spying on, he _was_ missing his class. But it didn't matter. This was more important. That was the man who had tried to kill two lowerclassmen for their madogou. That was the man who had injured his deceased sister's lookalike in the process. His eyes glittered angrily, and he tightened his grip on a short, pointy handle which he carried in one hand.

He waited for his opportunity. The girl he was with probably didn't know how dangerous Hanabishi Kurei was. Otherwise, why would she allow herself to be alone with him? Perhaps she, too, had a madogou which he was willing to kill for...

His chance came.

Kurenai stood up, brushing stray blades of grass from her skirt. "I'll be back in a minute," she promised. "I have to go back to the car... I forgot the brownies for dessert."

Kurei shook his head. "Don't trouble yourself right now... it'll be a little before I have enough room to eat them."

Kurenai laughed. "I'll get them anyways. And then we can play with the frisbee until we're hungry again." She hurried away towards the car.

She was barely out of sight before Kurei felt something sharp and pointy pricking his back. His shoulders stiffened imperceptibly.

"What?" Kurei asked dully. He didn't feel like dealing with this now. Not only would it give him a stomach cramp to try and fight so soon after eating, but he didn't want Kurenai's peaceful picnic to turn into a battleground. The quiet and solitude had been so pleasant... he could feel the fire welling up inside his hand, waiting in anticipation.

"Stand up. Turn around. Face me." The commands were uttered in a cold voice.

Kurei did so, grudgingly. He was surprised-- and yet somehow not surprised-- to see that this was another high shool student. He seemed to wear the uniform of the school which the others had attended. And he was carrying a strange-looking object, which seemed to be a sword with a strange blade. Glass? No... almost like... water? He made his observations, then coolly averted his eyes and fixed his gaze on an interesting tree over to one side. "A kid like you shouldn't be playing with a thing like that," he advised. "You might hurt yourself."

Mikagami shook his head. "I'm not the one to get hurt," he replied, refusing to be ruffled. "You're the one who should be worried. For what you did to Yanagi and the others."

Kurei's eyebrow twitched, but he refrained from beating the truth into the boy, as he would have desperately liked to do.

"You seem to have your facts confused," he said, stepping back a pace. Kurei extended his arm. His bracelets clinked together as he summoned his flame. It leapt from his fingers, flared up a few times, and then settled down into a small, steady fire, hovering over his upturned palm. This Flame was almost second nature to him by this time. During the last fight, he had made great progress in learning how to control and manipulate it. The flame itself had subtle fluctuations and moods which, once he had attuned himself to them, made it much more efficient to use. In addition, he could now easily create and control flames that were much bigger and much more powerful.

Mikagami wasn't daunted. Kage Houshi had warned him of this. Instead, he slid into his favorite stance with a shout of, "Hyomon ken!"

****

"A girl. We get to kidnap a girl." Mokuren's ugly face twisted into a sadistic grin. "Recca wouldn't be so mean as to deny us the pleasure of torturing her? Just a little bit. Just enough to make her scream."

Koganei was facing away, so Mokuren missed seeing his scowl._ Ecchi,_ he thought scornfully to himself. Aloud, he replied, "I think Recca wants the girl in good shape, to find out her secret. So you'll have to wait until he's finished."

"If I did make her scream, just a little," pressed Mokuren, "You wouldn't tell Recca, would you?"

"Recca's orders are Recca's orders," replied Koganei, pleased at the easy way out from this thread. "And if you go against them, you deal with the consequences. Would making her scream-- just a little-- be worth, say, being disciplined by Recca?"

Mokuren looked disappointed. He knew that to be disciplined by Recca meant being murdered instantaneously. "I've seen her picture," he mused, almost to himself. "It wouldn't take much at all. Perhaps she'll scream for me without overstepping the bounds." He brightened at the prospect.

Koganei sighed and clutched his Kougan Anki. "Get yourself ready. We'll catch her after school."

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



	9. Default Chapter Title

**The Wrong Father**

**Part Nine**

[**Bottou-chan**][1]

[**My Page**][2]

Kurenai stood in terror, watching the fight between Mikagami and Kurei. She was rooted to the spot, not out of fear, but because she was physically incapable of moving. Kage Houshi stood next to her.

She had tried to interfere. She didn't know who this boy with the long hair and strange sword was, but she didn't want Kurei to hurt him. By the same token, she didn't want Kurei to be hurt _by_ him. However, both combatants had warned her sharply to stay away. Kage Houshi had appeared and done something to prevent her from running into the fight to stop them, and they stood and watched together in some silence.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Kurenai asked softly, thinking back to the night they had been attacked on the way home from the store. "Why can't you just leave us all alone? I don't like this."

Kage Houshi smiled sadly at her and shook her head. "It's better this way," she answered. "See, look at Kurei. He's grown stronger. Remember how weak he was when he first fought me. Look at him fighting now."

Kurenai looked. There he was, fighting brilliantly against his opponent, and certainly giving him a run for his money. Her heart would have swelled with pride, had it not been so horrible to watch. But it was even worse to not watch, and only hear.

Finally, the blade of Mikagami's sword bubbled and sizzled and evaporated into steam, leaving him helpless. Kurei turned towards Kage Houshi with a scornful look.

She was smiling at him. Happily.

"Kurei," she said softly. "How marvelous. I'm proud of you."

Kurenai found her feet able to move once more. "Kurei!" she exclaimed, running towards him. "You're cut... you're bleeding... let's go find Yanagi-chan and have her take care of both of you." She glanced over at Mikagami, who was picking himself up from the ground.

"Stay away from her!" he growled. He made a movement towards the fountain to replenish his blade, but Kage Houshi raised her hand to make him stop.

"Don't," she told him. "I'm sorry to say, but I used you. Like I used Fuuko and Domon. But let me tell you a story." She took a deep breath, turning the words over in her mind. "400 years ago, there was a clan called the Hokage Ninja, who created powerful madogou. The Fuujin, the Saturn's Ring, and the Ensui, and hundreds more. They took advantage of technology that people in this modern era have not rediscovered.

"Because of this technology, and the weapons which they were enabled to produce using it, they were greatly feared. The Hokage were attacked by the Oni, and exterminated. Only three of us survived. Two of us are standing here now: Kurei and I. The third is elsewhere.

"Kurei, you were taken in by the kindness of Hanabishi Shigeo. You were found on a rainy day, and taken in. You still have that sword you were found with, and the kimono you were wearing at the time. I'm sure you remember something of that night, even though it happened fifteen years ago. But you remember nothing of your past before that time.

"Your real father was my husband, although I am not your mother. The third person who has survived is your half-brother, named Recca. He is my son. He was taken in by a kind woman, married to a powerful yet unpleasant man. He, too, shares the power of the Flame, although his is much different from yours. His Flame is red and hot; yours is blue and cold. And his is much stronger. I have yet to see the true form of yours... but his takes the shape of dragons, the incarnations of previous Flame Masters who died, unable to protect the ones they loved. He can control seven of them at the moment.

"While not truly happy, I was content to leave him in the hands of his foster-family. But time passed, and eventually, Recca's powers were used for evil purposes. He has become a killing machine for an underworld boss, Mori ouran. Your path and his shall intersect soon; I wished to prepare you for it. You are still much weaker than he is, yet I hope that you can do something... anything... to save my Recca from the life he is currently trapped in. I implore you, as a mother and as a fellow member of the Hokage."

Kage Houshi's eyes were brimming with tears.

Kurei stared at her coldly. What was this story she was trying to pass over on him? This idiotic fiction, was he supposed to believe it? He looked at her scornfully.

"So to get on my good side, you use three high school students to attack me-- after you attacked Kurenai." He clutched her hand angrily, partly as a protective gesture, partly as a way to keep the Flame from welling up again.

"No," replied Kage Houshi. "I did that to develop your power. Recca is evil and powerful. He's the same age as Mikagami, but ten times as strong. Recca has been honing his talents for the last ten years. There is no way you could catch up to his level in a mere matter of days, but you have made amazing progress in this short time. I beg you, help me with my son."

Kurei shook his head. "Why don't you send your little high-school friends in to do this job for you? Or do it yourself?" He turned and pulled Kurenai after him. "Come on, let's clean up and get back to campus. I'm bored here."

"I feel sorry for her," murmured Kurenai, as they left Kage Houshi and Mikagami behind.

"You would," replied Kurei, managing to give her a quick kiss on the cheek without breaking stride. "You're too nice that way."

****

Later that afternoon, Kurei sat in a corner of the classroom. Yanagi and Kurenai sat at some desks, going over the math. Fuuko was still recuperating from their fight, and hadn't been in school since then.

_I'm not going to let Kurenai be here alone_, he thought. _It's too dangerous._ He wondered vaguely if Kage Houshi would leave his life, now that he had expressed disinterest in her situation.

He glanced at the clock. Fifteen more minutes... the tea shop would be nice. As a sort of thank-you for the picnic which had been rudely interrupted...

The classroom door opened, and s boy entered. He seemed like he belonged more in an elementary school or junior high at best; there was no possible way he was old enough to be a high school student. He was carrying a large, golden_ thing_. A greasy-looking man with a headband and long hair followed behind him.

The door opened.

"Sakoshita Yanagi?" asked the boy in a cheerful voice.

"Yes?" she answered, looking at him curiously.

"We need to borrow you for a little while," said Koganei. "Recca needs you."

Recca. That was the name that Kage Houshi had mentioned. Kurei turned his attention on the two. The man was... eerie. He wouldn't trust him alone in the classroom with these two girls. The boy... he seemed to be a lot more capable than he let on. And what _was_ that thing he was carrying?

"Excuse me?" said Kurei, "But what exactly do you mean by 'borrow'?"

"I don't like to say 'kidnap'," answered Koganei cheerily.

Kurenai stood up. "I... I'm not... you can't do that," she said. She collected herself and added, in a firmer voice, "I won't let you do that."

"Oh, please!" said Koganei, rolling his eyes and grinning a fanged grin. "There's nothing _you_ could do. Or him, either," he added, indicating Kurei with a nod of his head. "So it's best to cooperate, and you won't get hurt."

Mokuren nodded.

Kurei suddenly noticed that he was unable to move. There was a strange smell in the air... something was seeping slowly from Mokuren's ring. He realized with a shock that he was unable to summon his Flame.

The girls, too, had inhailed the poison, and couldn't move. Yanagi could shriek a little, and it made Kurei sick to notice the expression of pure joy on Mokuren's face when he heard the sound.

"You want to carry her, Mokuren?" demanded Koganei.

"No problem, Koganei," answered Mokuren. He easily slung the girl over his shoulder, and Yanagi promptly passed out. He eyed Kurenai, and Kurei suddenly felt more murderous than he had ever felt before. In a voice that Kurei did _not _like at all, Mokuren asked hopefully, "Shall we take this one, too, for good measure?"

"I dunno what she would be worth to Recca," replied Koganei uncertainly.

"Touch me and you're dead!" snapped Kurenai, glaring angrily at them. "Put Yanagi down, and get out of here. Or else."

Koganei laughed. "What the hey. Bring her along, just for the kicks. Perhaps, if Yanagi proves to be uncooperative, we can use this one as leverage."

Mokuren looked very hopeful. "Dibs on that job," he said, grinning horribly. He slung Kurenai over the other shoulder.

"Get back here!" bellowed Kurei, trapped far in the back of the classroom. "Take me instead, but leave Kurenai out of this! She has nothing to do with this!" He was frantic with rage.

Koganei grinned. "You talk too much," he replied, skipping cheerfully over to confront him. He turned his Kougan Anki slightly, and gave Kurei a hard knock to the back of his head with the blunt edge of the blade.

"Come on, Mokuren," he said, and the two left.

****

Kurei awoke. Things slowly came into focus. There was Kage Houshi standing over him, along with Fuuko, Domon, and Mikagami. He realized he was in his bed, back at Hanabishi's house.

"Where are they?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. "How do I get them back?"

"Kage Houshi told us everything," said Fuuko. "Kurei, I'm sorry about the other day."

"Me, too," agreed Domon, after being prompted by Fuuko.

Mikagami remained silent and aloof.

"Recca has Yanagi and Kurenai. They wish to find out the secret behind her healing capabilities," said Kage Houshi, displaying her Eikai Ball.

"Tell me where he lives," said Kurei. "I'll go in and save them."

"I'll help," said Mikagami, thinking of Yanagi.

Fuuko nodded. "You'll need backup. Domon and I would be happy to help, won't we?"

"It'll be dangerous," warned Kage Houshi.

Kurei looked at her scornfully. "You were asking me to do this earlier today, and now you're hesitant."

Kage Houshi gave him a long look. "If you end up fighting with Recca-- and you feel that you cannot win-- run away. Come back. Train more. Become stronger. And then reconfront him."

"Run away?" The disdain dripped from Kurei's voice. "Not if Kurenai is in danger."

Mikagami shook his head. "Baka. If you and we die, who will be there to save Kurenai and Yanagi?"

Kurei stared at the blanket, absently tracing the wrinkles with one hand. "Yes," he said finally, in a low voice. "We can do this."

****

Epilogue:

Kurei, Fuuko, Mikagami, and Domon went to Mori Kouran's mansion to save the two. They encountered Ganko and obtained her help. They survived many obstacles before finally confronting Recca. Recca easily disposed of Fuuko, Mikagami, and Domon, but Kurei was a different story. During their fight, the form of the Phoenix was finally revealed in Kurei's Flame. Upon recognizing it, Recca's flame dragons were hesitant to continue the battle, causing Recca to call it a draw and allow them to leave, along with Yanagi and Kurenai. However, he promised to continue the battle sometime in the indefinite future. In addition, he inwardly felt a certain degree of interest in Yanagi, which he was careful to hide from all others. But there was a tiny new seed of dissatisfaction, growing inside...

Kurei went home, with the intent of training intensively and honing his powers even further. Fuuko, Domon, and Mikagami also worked hard at their powers. Ganko moved in with Fuuko, but had retired from fighting.

Koganei became disillusioned with the Uruha, and left it. Recca allowed him to leave, much to the dissatisfaction of certain other members. However, he sent them invitations to the Ura Butou Satsujin.

After a week of fights, it finally came down to Kurei and Recca's battle. They seemed to be evenly matched, until Mori Kouran released his clone of Recca against the two of them. Then the half-brothers united against it, and every shred of loyalty Recca had for his foster father disappeared at that moment. Mori Kouran escaped Recca's vengeance, and Recca went into hiding with the remnants of his Uruha: Neon, Joker, and Raiha.

Kurei and Kurenai continued happily onward together. Recca still had his unconfessed love for Yanagi. Mikagami had not taken vengeance for his sister's murder. Kage Houshi's problem of eternal life was not solved. And Mori Kouran was still out there... ready to cause more trouble...

So, like life, it has no good stopping point...

But for now, this is...

The End.

   [1]: mailto:koganeikaoru@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/EnchantedForest/Dell/2329/recca/recca.htm



End file.
